1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multichip press-contact type semiconductor device, which is used in a state where a plurality of semiconductor chips press-contact each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A press-contact type semiconductor is broadly known which has a structure in which a single semiconductor chip is held between press-contact electrode plates. Such a press-contact type semiconductor device is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,586 (Matsuda et al.) "CRIMP-TYPE SEMICONDUCTOR DEVICE HAVING NON-ALLOY STRUCTURE."
However, in the above-mentioned conventional press-contact type semiconductor device, the chip size must be enlarged in order to increase the rated current. Therefore, it is highly possible that defects, which are impossible to recover, will occur as the driving ability is increased, and hence that the manufacturing yield will decrease.